Carlos Carrasco
Carlos Carrasco is een acteur die als seriemoordenaar Esteban Fellipe verscheen in de 200ste aflevering van CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Biografie Geboren in Panama City, reisde Carlos naar de Verenigde Staten op een studiebeurs om te leren acteren op de Stephens College in Columbia, Missouri. Na een verdere studie aan de Universiteit van Illinois en de ''Wayne State University ''in Detroit, begon hij zijn professionele carrière in New York, met een debuut op Broadway in de Circle-in-the-Square productie van 'The National Health'. Veel stage werk volgde, waaronder optredens op veel van de regionale theaters van het land, zoals de Hartford Stage Company, Atlanta's Alliance Theater en Los Angeles Mark Taper Forum. Filmografie Film *Mucho Dinero - als General Chavez (2015) *Parker - als Norte (2013) *Coming & Going - als Ambtenaar (2011) *Without Men - als Militair (2011) *Honesty, Pencil, Rose - als Dokter (2010) *The Space Between - als Buschauffeur (2010) *The Virgin of Juarez - als Buschauffer (2006) *Confessions of a Dangerous Mind - als Brazioni (2002) *100 Kilos - als Oscar Danilo Blandón (2001) *Double Take - als Capt. Garcia (2001) *Across the Line - als Franco (2000) *One Men's Hero - als Dominquez (1999) *Anarchy TV - als Clarence (1998) *Eruption - als Marcos (1997) *Dark Breed - als Fox (1996) *Invader - als Sergeant Lopez (1996) *The Glass Cage - als Homer (1996) *Have You Seen My Son - als Luis (1996) *As Good as Dead - als Eddie Garcia (1995) *The Burning Season - als Helio (1994) *Speed - als Ortiz (1994) *Bound by Honor - als Popeye (1993) *In the Heat of Passion - als Perez (1992) *The Fisher King - als Dokter (1991) *The Return of Superfly - als Hector Estrada (1990) *'Crocodile' Dundee II - als Garcia (1988) Televisieserie *Gang Related - als Rechter Edgar Cobain (1 aflevering, 2014) *Futurestates - als Hal (1 aflevering, 2014) *Looking - als Jack (2 afleveringen, 2014) *The Whole Truth (2 afleveringen, 2010 - 2011) *Parks and Recreation - als Antonio (1 aflevering, 2009) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - als Esteban Fellipe (1 aflevering, 2009) *The Steve Harvey Show - als Mr. Santana/Romeo Sr. (2 afleveringen, 2001 - 2002) *Angel - als Dr. Vinpur Narpudan (1 aflevering, 1999) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - als Krole/Klingon Officer/D'Ghor (3 afleveringen, 1994 - 1998) *Star Trek: Voyager - als Bahrat (1 aflevering, 1997) *Can't Hurry Love - als Alfredo (2 afleveringen, 1995 - 1996) *Live Shot - als Rebel leider (1 aflevering, 1995) *MADtv - als IZM Terrorist (1 aflevering, 1995) *ER - als Dominicaanse oom (1 aflevering, 1995) *SeaQuest DSV - als Colonel Miguel (1 aflevering, 1994) *Renegade - als Officer (1 aflevering, 1993) *Raven - als Heavy #2 (1 aflevering, 1993) *Silk Stalkings - als Berejo (1 aflevering, 1992) *Fievel's American Tails - als Jorge (stem, 1 aflevering, 1992) *Herman's Head - als Carlos (1 aflevering, 1992) *Hunter - als Eduardo Rodriguez/Rafael Mateos (1 aflevering, 1990) *The Equalizer - als Pantero (1 aflevering, 1985) *Search for Tomorrow - als Detective Hewitt (1 aflevering, 1980) Computerspel *Jurrasic Park: The Game - als Oscar Morales (stem, 2011) *Biohazard 4 - als Villagers & Zealots (stem, 2005) *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - als Pedestrian (stem, 2004) *Forgotten Realms: Icewind Dale II - als Malavon Despana (stem, 2002) Bron *Carlos Carrasco - IMDB Categorie:Acteur